O meu final feliz
by PurpleScythe
Summary: Fanfic do mangá "Orange", de Takano Ichigo. Hiroto Suwa sente ciúmes de Naho e Kakeru, mesmo após os eventos do fatídico dia. Agora ele precisa encontrar uma maneira de chegar a seu final feliz assim como seu "eu" de dez anos no futuro.
1. Introdução

O dia 23 de abril daquele ano terminou sem fatalidades. Lembrar aquele momento até hoje faz uma energia estranha percorrer a minha espinha. Eu gostaria de poder me comunicar com meu eu do futuro e perguntar se algo mudou para ele, se todos ficaram felizes daquela maneira ou se, no fim, ficamos divididos em um mundo paralelo e devo descobrir sozinho o meu próprio final feliz, sem Naho.

Nossas vidas estavam girando em torno de Kakeru desde o dia em que recebemos cartas de nós mesmos pedindo ajuda para evitarmos os arrependimentos que eles guardaram quando não conseguiram impedir o suicídio de nosso mais novo amigo. Aquele "eu" casou-se com Naho e constituiu família. O nosso filho, Kakeru, jamais nascerá agora.

É claro que isso foi uma sensação bem pequena perto da alegria de ter conseguido salvar o meu amigo. Mas o tempo passou.

Nas primeiras semanas após a data final das cartas, foi como se tivéssemos ganhado um campeonato. Comemorávamos juntos e tínhamos a certeza de que seríamos eternamente felizes. Fomos mesmo. O colégio parecia ter diminuído a pressão e pequenos problemas já não nos afetavam. Todos, sem exceção, esforçavam-se para sair juntos, dar risada e suporte constante uns aos outros.

Porém, essa euforia foi dando lugar a uma dúvida constante: agora, sem cartas, não temos mais a previsão do que dará errado em nossas vidas. Naho, muito tímida, às vezes ficava sem reação diante de sua nova posição como namorada de Kakeru. Mesmo assim, ela sempre se esforçava e tentava basear-se nos conselhos de sua "eu" mais velha.

Azusa chegou a admitir que sentia falta das cartas, pois gostaria de saber sobre sua vida amorosa. Aparentemente, ela achava que Hagita-san estaria com ela dez anos depois e passou a tratá-lo com mais carinho (se é que posso descrever dessa maneira os xingamentos de brincadeira e jeito incisivo dela).

Hagita foi o único que jogou a verdade na mesa, uma vez que estávamos reunidos em uma lanchonete: "Parece que estamos um pouco sem direção sem as cartas. Não esqueçam que nós vivíamos antes delas..."

A frase gerou brincadeiras, mas eu pude notar a expressão surpresa que cada um fez naquele momento. Sabia que na verdade todo o grupo pensava a mesma coisa: E agora?

Só não consegui ser mais perspicaz do que Chino. Ela me lançou um olhar penetrante e continuou fazendo isso até que eu virasse o rosto tentando disfarçar e pedindo um milkshake qualquer. Mesmo assim, senti seu olhar sobre mim e foi então que eu percebi que parte de mim não estava sentindo um conto de fadas como o restante. Senti um amargo peso no peito aquele dia. Como eu poderia me sentir infeliz justo agora que completei todos os passos da carta e consegui evitar uma tragédia e a infelicidade da garota que eu amo?

No fundo, eu sabia que não era tão maduro quanto o cara de dez anos lá na frente. Depois que salvamos Kakeru, eu disse a ele que estava tudo bem se me pedisse conselhos com Naho. Foi uma idéia extremamente idiota, pois pouco a pouco comecei a me saber de detalhes sobre o relacionamento deles e isso fez com que eu sentisse ciúmes. Sim. Sou um babaca. Mas não consigo me controlar. Eu consigo sorrir de volta, apoiá-los de verdade, torcer para o casal e deixá-los sozinho, mas eu também sei que parte de mim fica magoada com isso e não estou sendo completamente sincero.

Quando tinha as cartas, eu sentia que a minha consciência conversava comigo e me dava todo o apoio que eu precisava. Tinha a certeza de que seria feliz dez anos depois se seguisse tudo que bem... eu mesmo já tinha avaliado que era o melhor para nós. Mas agora isso tinha acabado. Sem cartas, sem conselhos. Apenas com a certeza de que eu deveria apoiar Naho e Kakeru, para evitar um novo dia fatídico do qual me arrependeria para sempre.

Aos poucos, o ciúme foi regredindo. Fui me afastando deles, mas continuava conectado como um irmão mais velho dos dois. Por mais que eu sorrisse e quisesse me convencer de que estava contente de verdade, Chino sempre me lançava um daqueles olhares como se conseguisse me ler completamente. Eram nesses momentos que meu sorriso desaparecia e eu percebia o quanto aquilo estava me agredindo. "Por que a felicidade deles não está me preenchendo?" Eu pensava. E me sentia muito culpado, pois durante nossas missões, eu verdadeiramente estava empenhado e feliz simplesmente por vê-lo vivo e vê-la sorrindo. Quanto mais os dias passavam e Kakeru parecia vencer a depressão, mais eu parecia egoísta, como se a minha mente voltasse a me permitir sentir ciúme de um amigo que não está mais em risco.

Isso é difícil de escrever até hoje, mas existiu um momento particular que tudo se tornou decisivo.


	2. Primeiro Beijo

Kakeru continuou com aquele jeito tímido. Isso nunca mudou e também acho que se fosse diferente ela não teria se apaixonado. Chegava a ser engraçado como, mesmo depois de estarem namorando, os dois ficavam em silêncios intermináveis durante os almoços que escolhiam ficar longe da gente.

Uma vez, eu, Chino e Azusa (porque Hagita disse que não era da conta dele e foi embora) ficamos escondidos na porta para a saída do terraço, só ouvindo a conversa deles e ficamos muito preocupados quando nenhum som saía lá de dentro. Azusa foi rápida em querer espiar e não conseguiu segurar o riso quando descobriu que cada um olhava para um lado, enquanto Naho estava paralisada e vermelha segurando uma caixinha de suco de laranja. Eles só acordaram do transe porque ouviram nossas tentativas de fechar a boca dela.

Depois, Naho ficou num canto explicando o que tinha acontecido para as duas e eu fiquei ao lado de Kakeru. Enquanto as garotas riam alto, Naho cobria o rosto e implorava para que fizessem menos barulho. Eu achei a situação especialmente bonitinha, mas quando percebi, Kakeru tinha uma sombra melancólica em seu olhar. Aquilo me deixou assustado. Nenhuma carta falava sobre isso. Tiver que ajudar o quanto antes.

— O que aconteceu? - perguntei diretamente, com um tom sério.

— Desculpe... - sorriu daquele jeito resignado e suspirou, querendo aproveitar que estávamos longe delas - É que... não mudei muito desde então, não é? Não acho que... sou um bom namorado para ela - completou com dificuldade, sem me olhar.

Meu sorriso desapareceu e só consegui captar a felicidade transparente de Naho. Como ele não conseguia enxergar o óbvio? Ela sorria com muito mais frequência agora. Suspirei e dei um soquinho em seu ombro. Kakeru ergueu o rosto, sem entender.

— Pode contar comigo, cara - respondi, achando que ele entenderia. Não tive uma reação consistente, então soube que não podia desistir. Então as garotas voltaram até nós e, no fim, acabamos passando o restante do intervalo em grupo.

Depois daquilo, pouca coisa mudou. Na verdade, começamos a perceber que a relação deles era extremamente lenta e, sem o auxílio das cartas, Naho não conseguia tomar as decisões mais incisivas e corajosas sempre. Já Kakeru apenas parecia se esforçar ao máximo para não deixar-se perder na depressão, então sorria mais e às vezes simplesmente precisava ficar quieto.

— Que chato. Já faz mais de um mês e os dois continuam andando longe um do outro - Azusa comentou, fazendo um muxoxo.

Estávamos sentados em um banco, protegidos atrás de um arbusto tentando enxergar o casal mais adiante.

— Não entendi por que vocês achavam que seria diferente - reclamou Hagita, que estava em pé e envergonhado de estarmos fazendo aquele papel de espião.

— Agora sem as cartas não sabemos direito o que está acontecendo... - comentou Chino - Está mais difícil de ajudar.

— E pensar que eles ainda não se beijaram! Daqui a pouco até o Hagita se declara para mim e os dois estão aí

— EU NÃO BEIJARIA VOCÊ NUNCA - Hagita gritou para Azusa muito vermelho, quase deixando cair os óculos da face. Sua mão tremia.

— Hahahaha. Quem falou em beijar? - brincou ela, gargalhando e mexendo as pernas, divertida com a reação do garoto.

Chino aproveitou a distração e me olhou daquele jeito misterioso e virei o rosto.

— Ele ouviria você - foi o que ela disse, mas depois pareceu arrependida, porque minha reação foi um estalar na boca e um olhar raivoso que não consegui controlar.

O que ela estava pensando? Eu já fiz o meu papel. Já torci por eles e dei todo o meu apoio. Agora além de tudo preciso ser cupido? Foi isso que passou na minha mente e uma corrente de adrenalina tomou conta do meu peito. Estava sendo egoísta. Desviei o olhar pois Chino continuava impassível.

— Hm? Ei. Isso é uma boa ideia - Azusa levou o polegar à boca, pensativa. - Vocês são bem amigos, não são, Suwa? Você poderia falar com ele, não é!?

— Acho que ele é mais próximo do Hagita - menti, mas queria que isso fosse verdade. Chino realmente parecia arrependida, pois desviou o olhar, prestando atenção no fluxo da conversa agora.

— Eu sou mesmo um amigo melhor.

— E por acaso ele contou como está o relacionamento entre os dois? - Azusa se empolgou, inclinando o corpo.

— ... - Hagita hesitou, ajeitando o óculos e depois seguindo com seu tom de voz sério - Nenhum dos dois consegue tomar iniciativa. Uma vez ele quase deu um beijo em seu rosto. Depois até da nossa aposta no festival.

— E aí, o que você disse para ele? - Azusa quase cortou o final da frase, empolgada. - Eu não conseguia ver o propósito daquela conversa, então cruzei os braços.

— Nada. Que tome o tempo dele.

— O quê? - a loira gritou, indignada - Como assim, Hagita? Ah, mas que sem sentimentos! Ele precisava de um incentivo, de um papo de homem, entende? Ei, Suwa poderia ajudá-lo durante os treinos. Ele é másculo que você - mostrou a língua para Hagita, que corou e resmungou alguma coisa. - Então, o que acha?

Dessa vez, Chino acompanhou o olhar de todos e de repente eu estava encurralado.

— Não entendi direito o que vocês querem que eu faça... - cocei atrás da cabeça - É meio esquisito ter esse tipo de conversa, porque eu não sou pai dele e às vezes-

— É ISSO! A mãe se separou do pai dele muito cedo... ele nunca teve chance de ter uma conversa de homem pra homem! - Azusa cobriu o rosto - Talvez ele esteja se sentindo muito frustrado.

Não sabia se aquilo era real um teatro, mas de alguma forma o jeito com o que Azusa disse isso me tocou um pouco. Eu mesmo não gostaria de falar de nada disso com a minha mãe e talvez ele precisasse mesmo de um apoio. Suspirei.

— É, acho que você têm razão. Eu vou falar com ele.

— ISSO! - comemorou a menina. Hagita pedia para ela ficar mais contida, enquanto Chiho me olhou nos olhos com aquele jeito soturno e depois desviou, parecia um pedido de desculpas.

— Hoje à tarde vou conversar com ele - prometi e depois falei diretamente para a Chino, embora os outros dois não tivessem percebido - Está tudo bem - sorri e recebi de volta um sorriso maduro.

Assim, chegou o momento em que estávamos dando uma pausa no futebol. Eu não tinha pensado em nada daquela conversa enquanto eu corria e chutava pra longe a bola. Acho que descarreguei toda a minha frustração na quadra. Aquele dia recebi muito apoio dos colegas do clube.

— Você foi mais enérgico hoje - Kakeru sorriu, enquanto eu bebia água. Lancei um olhar a ele. Normalmente eu perguntaria que tipo de elogio era "enérgico" para um jogador de futebol, mas no caso, sabia que ele apenas estava se esforçando para gerar um elogio.

— Valeu

Simplesmente, ele juntou as coisas em sua mochila da Adidas em silêncio e se preparava para ir embora.

— Ah, cara, espera. É... Você quer conversar? - Senti que aquela pergunta era bem esquisita para se fazer a um colega.

Kakeru me olhou, sério, e com um rosto tão normal que eu me senti uma aberração de jogar aquela pergunta no ar. Apenas ri exageramente e, para minha surpresa, ele apenas disse, com um sorriso: - Tudo bem.

Então ele realmente estava tentando iniciar um assunto? Pedi para que me esperasse um pouco para terminar me de me arrumar e logo estávamos no fim de tarde.

— Naho não está esperando por você hoje? - estranhei.

— Não. Hoje ela disse que ia sair com as meninas - ele respondeu com um misto de alegria e saudades. Percebi que tinha sido um plano delas desde o início.

— Entendi.

Ficamos em silêncio até atravessarmos o portão. Era ridículo e eu podia entender como provavelmente Naho se sentia eufórica ao lado dele sme saber o que dizer naquele silêncio constrangedor. É claro que para mim o motivo era outro.

— Então... vocês estão bem? - comecei, finalmente. Resolvi olhar para o caminho e coloquei a mão para trás do pescoço, como se fosse uma conversa muito casual. Senti que ele me olhava com um pouco de estranheza, mas foi o final daquele olhar que me irritou: tinha uma dose de pena ali. Ele estava se sentindo culpado por falar disso comigo. - Olha, fica tranquilo. Isso não é difícil para mim. - ri forçadamente - Ela me deu um fora, lembra? Está tudo bem. É sua garota. - Minha garganta travou quando eu disse isso, mas por sorte ele não pareceu notar.

— Eu sei que vocês se esforçaram muito para nos dar todo o apoio então fico em dúvida se deveria falar isso...

— É porque nós nos esforçamos muito que você deveria continuar nos contando - disse firmemente. Aquilo pelo menos era verdade. Eu tinha um compromisso com o meu futuro "eu" e esse "eu" não queria perder nenhum dos dois para a tristeza.

— Imaginei que você fosse dizer isso - sorriu. - É só que não quero parecer injusto. Quer dizer, depois de tudo, eu sinto que só consegui ficar com ela porque vocês armaram tudo, para que eu não...

"Me matasse" era o restante da frase.

— Tá brincando? É claro que não! Quer dizer... nós sempre soubemos que ela gostava de você. Eu também sabia. Além do mais, isso foi um conselho sábio de nossas versões no futuro. Quem ela sempre amou foi você!

"Mesmo quando casou comigo no futuro", pensei e a verdade caiu seca no peito. Parei de falar e aquela constatação era triste. Será que meu eu do futuro sabia que Naho só teria olhos para Kakeru mesmo após sua morte? Se não fosse assim, não teria enviado cartas de arrependimento, o maior de todos era não ter permitido que os dois ficassem juntos.

Kakeru pareceu levar um susto com aquela explosão, então apenas deu um meio sorriso e continuou caminhando.

— Você não vai falar nada? - perguntei um tanto irritado, mas mais baixo. Aquela atitude me deixava com raiva às vezes, mas então eu me lembrava que ele enfrentava a depressão e que eu não sabia como ele se sentia de verdade.

— Obrigado - disse simplesmente e isso apaziguou as coisas.

Um longo silêncio se fez até que alcançássemos uma bifurcação. Em vez de nos despedirmos, Kakeru parou e ficou me olhando e, como eu não saí do lugar, ele conseguiu reunir coragem e me disse:

— Eu não sei direito o que fazer. Desculpe. - Olhei preocupado. Não entendia sobre o que estava se referindo. - Naho e eu. Não acho que sei... ser um namorado. Quer dizer... se estou fazendo as coisas certas.

— O quê? Mas não é como se tivesse um manual ou coisa assim - Desviei o olhar. Aquela conversa era mesmo meio constrangedora. Será que daqui dez anos eu conseguiria falar sobre isso com meu filho normalmente?

— Eu sei... - suspirou - Hagita me disse a mesma coisa.

— É a verdade, cara. Você tem que fazer aquilo que você quer, mas ao mesmo tempo que vai deixá-lo feliz e fazê-la feliz também. - Sem querer, acabava imaginando o tipo de atitude que eu tomaria e por um segundo, pude me ver de mãos dados com Naho e a foto de nós dois casados veio forte na minha mente.

— Acontece que não estou fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas - olhou para o lado. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, embora ele tentasse manter a pose.

— O quê? - perguntei sério e mesmo sabendo que era impossível que ele estivesse a maltratando, quis sacudi-lo para descobrir a verdade.

— Eu queria muito... e isso me faria feliz... e acho que ela também... - Kakeru começou a divagar e eu permiti que ele tivesse tempo de fazer isso enquanto um sentimento esquisito crescia em mim - Queria poder... tocar os lábios dela.

Prezado "eu" de dez anos atrás. Você estaria preparado para ouvir esse tipo de coisa? Meu corpo todo ficou congelado, mas meu rosto estava era bem quente. Gaguejei alguma coisa. Que droga! Quis parecer legal esse tempo todo, mas...

Kakeru riu.

— Desculpe. Isso foi muito esquisito, não é?

Tossi, engasgado com minha vergonha e concordei com a cabeça imediatamente. Ele parecia mais suave com a situação do que eu.

— Obrigado. Eu pensei que isso era difícil só para mim, então estava me sentindo um fraco - admitiu, sem graça.

— O quê? Não! Isso não é nada de mais! É normal. Uma hora acontece. Eu só achei estranho o jeito que você falou, só isso - tentei me explicar, mas o bom de ter um amigo como ele é que não existe aquela pressão orgulhosa. Naruse Kakeru sempre é humilde e não competiria comigo em relação a essas coisas. - Mas então o que você quer que eu faça? - perguntei sem querer. Na verdade, não tinha o que fazer na minha visão, mas ele parecia bem certo do que gostaria de perguntar.

— Eu estava pensando em criar uma situação. Queria que fosse especial.

— Hmm... - limitei a dizer, enquanto, como um besta, de fato imaginava como eu faria para agradá-la e como teria sido nosso primeiro beijo. Na minha imaginação, caíam flores de cerejeira em seu casaco quando eu simplesmente a puxava pelo ombro, após confortá-la com belas palavras.

— Suwa?

— O quê? - acordei de repente, com o rosto vermelho. Não podia dizer que estava me imaginando com a namorada do meu amigo. - Ah. O cinema. Convide-a ao cinema! - disse sem pensar. Ainda estava imaginando a Naho do meu mundo paralelo. Kakeru ficou ali parado me olhando e depois sorriu.

— Um clichê então funcionaria, hm?

— É claro que sim. Convide-a para ver um filme - mostrei o polegar. - Não tem erro.

— Obrigado, Suwa - ele sorriu e o fato de não ter dito nada contrário me deu um frio na barriga.

Lá no fundo, eu sabia que, depois do primeiro beijo, não havia mais volta para o futuro eu que conhecia. Não sabia se um dia eu conseguiria ser verdadeiramente feliz.


	3. Egoísta

Um dia antes do encontro marcado de Naho e Kakeru, os dois pareciam muito felizes e especialmente envergonhados. O grupo todo estava orgulho que o plano tinha dado certo e eu ri junto com eles. Aquela parte de mim estava feliz. Antes de sairmos, porém, Takako ficou entre mim e a porta e me invadiu com aqueles olhos profundos. Era como se conseguisse ler a minha mente e ver por tudo que eu tinha passado para dar aquele conselho, como se soubesse que tinha ficado a madrugada ajudando Kakeru a mandar a melhor mensagem para Naho. Sorri sem graça, sabendo que não havia nada diferente que eu poderia ter feito. Seu olhar não mudou. Em vez disso, sua mão pousou em meu ombro em um tapinha amigável.

\- Você foi bem - e sorriu em seguida, alcançando Azusa do lado de fora.

Foi tão rápido que nem pude reagir propriamente. Olhei para baixo, soltando um suspiro. Precisava ouvir aquilo. Pois não era uma atitude natural.

Lá na frente, Azu, Taka e Naho conversavam, e, talvez por influência da Chino, Naho virou o rosto e olhou para mim, me pegando com o olhar todo perdido na direção delas e meu deu o sorriso mais doce que eu já vi direcionado para mim. Parecia agradecer do fundo do coração.

Não pude evitar um sorriso leve, embora meus olhos continuassem cansados. Voltei para a sala de aula.

O restante do dia foi péssimo e eu fui direto para casa, evitando conversar com as pessoas além do socialmente necessário.

O encontro dos dois era em um dia sem aula e, por mais que meus amigos quisessem se reunir e fazer qualquer bobagem, eu inventei que comi demais, disse que estava indisposto. É claro que Azu e Taka perceberam na hora, assim como da vez que eu queria evitar minha confissão a ela no Réveillon. Mas dessa vez nada me obrigaria a sair de casa. Era só uma saída estúpida e eu tinha muita coisa para fazer.

Coloquei meus fones e fiquei deitado na cama esparramado na segurança do meu quarto. Não me lembro quanto tempo fiquei ocioso, mas ignorei chamadas da Chino e finalmente parece que resolveram me esquecer. Quando notei, estava olhando para o teto do quarto divagando com a música. Não pensei "nela". Juro. Eu só estava concentrado na música e achei que tinha vencido já metade do dia, quando na verdade só uma hora tinha se passado. Resolvi começar a escrever uma carta. Não isso que estou contando agora, eu não poderia ser tão sincero por escrito. E se alguém achasse essa bobagem e mostrasse para eles? Acabei me irritando e amassando tudo. Também desisti de ouvir música e resolvi reler as cartas do Suwa do futuro. No meio delas estava a maldita foto.

"Na época, eu não tive maturidade o suficiente para torcer por eles", eu escreveria dez anos depois.

Droga de maturidade.

Você me diz isso, mas não me conta como você faria para conseguir olhar essa foto...

\- Cara... desculpa, cara...

Senti minha mão tremendo enquanto olhava o futuro perdido nas minhas mãos, do jeito que eu mesmo planejei, mas doía demais ter aquele "presente" do meu futuro alternativo nas mãos. O preço para tê-la para mim era alto demais e saber que tive que escolher entre a vida de um amigo e o amor da minha vida atravessou o meu peito naquele instante e eu comecei a chorar de dentes trincados.

\- Por que você não me manda uma carta agora dizendo quando é que vai ser a minha vez? - rosnei para a foto e lancei as folhas em direção a cama. Esfreguei o rosto com força, porque não queria chorar que nem um idiota. Cerrei o punho e dei um soco no armário. Pude ouvir minha mãe da sala perguntando se estava tudo bem. Confirmei que sim. Claro que não estava.

Eu me odiei cada segundo por ter aquela angústia guardada em, aquela que eu não demonstrei durante todo o período em que estava seguindo as cartas. Era tão egoísta e horrível. Sentei no chão de repente. Aquele quarto estava me matando. Deveria ter saído com o pessoal. Quase todos. Menos os dois...

\- Argh! - gritei para afastar o pensamento e peguei o celular. Quem sabe alguma notícia boa?

O pessoal do clube estava se reunindo no centro da cidade para sair à noite. Qual o problema? Seria uma boa ideia. Concordei.

Havia também uma mensage da Chino.

"Você não vem?"

Três chamadas e uma hora e meia depois era natural que eu não iria. Mas quis responder mesmo assim.

"Não. Desculpe"

Enviei sem remorso. Não podia sair com eles. O assunto principal seria Azu empolgada em relação ao casal do ano e me fazendo sentir um ciúme imbecil, enquanto tenho que fazer uma expressão de pessoa madura e compreensiva. Hoje não. Mereço um descanso. Troquei de roupa e decidi andar por aí. Sem rumo, só ouvindo música. Esperava não encontrar nenhum conhecido, mas eu sabia onde os três costumavam sair.

Escolhi uma ponte qualquer, onde eu poderia observar a vista e ainda ver gente passando. Fingiria que estou fazendo parte do mundo hoje. Tudo parecia bem calmo e só havia o som do vento fazendo companhia.

Então notei uma coisa. Uma garota em especial me chamou a atenção. Olhava para os lados, esperando que alguém aparecesse e se empolgando com qualquer sombra que aparecesse, ansiosamente, depois fitava o chão e disfarçadamente brincava no celular. Fez isso umas três vezes, no tempo de quase uma hora que ficou ali plantada até decidir encontar-se a um banco, suspirando. Eu devia parecer um verdadeiro psicopata porque quando menos percebi, ela estava olhando para mim. Encarava com desconfiança, embora ainda fosse tímida, e mudou de lugar.

Perguntei-me o que aconteceria se Kakeru tivesse medo ou acontecesse um imprevisto naquele dia. Naho ficaria sozinha esperando como aquela menina e provavelmente choraria muito. Eu bem que poderia ir até o cinema e garantir que isso não acontecesse.

"Por que estou pensando nisso? Não vai acontecer, de jeito nenhum."

Era até injusto com o Naruse. Ele estava melhorando gradativamente, não a machucaria. Suspirei decepcionado. Droga. Detestava torcer contra um amigo.

De repente, vi a menina tremendo. Seu cabelo estava trançado nas costas e era evidente que tinha se esforçado para se arrumar para um encontro naquele vestido bonito. Quis ser amigo dela para tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Talvez tivesse levado um fora. Bem, pelo menos não estava chorando. Ainda assim, uma parte malvada de mim gostava de saber que outra pessoa no mundo estava mal por amor.

"Agora ela vai embora", conclui, mas tudo que a menina fez foi sentar-se e tirar de uma bolsa com coelhinhos um pão de doce de feijão e começar a comer.

Fiquei olhando curioso e ela ergueu o rosto para me encarar em reprovação por alguns segundos antes de continuar ali. De repente pensei se ela estava imaginando que eu também tinha levado um fora e estava ali, rejeitado. Isso cortou minha simpatia por ela, pois fazia muito parte da realidade.

Ficamos em silêncio ainda quando um casal chamou um pelo outro e saiu pela rua andando lado a lado. O pão dela acabou e de repente ela começou a chorar. Levei um susto ao ver aquela cena pois lembrei imediatamente de Naho e acabei me levantando. Olhei em volta. Não havia ninguém ali para ajudar. Sem fazer a menor ideia do que dizer para uma garota chorando que eu nem conhecia, me aproximei dela, que, envergonhada, cessou as lágrimas, visivelmente humilhada por eu estar ali.

\- Ei. Não fique assim.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus.

\- Por quê? - perguntou simplesmente. - Você não me conhece.

\- É... você tem razão eu só...

\- Foi deixado aqui esperando, não é? - apesar de tudo, ela não estava debochando. Seu tom de voz era compreensivo. Não era verdade, mas eu achei que era cruel desmentir.

\- Bem... é - cocei atrás da cabeça, sem jeito. Não era totalmente mentira também.

\- Dói né? - ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- ...É. - Definitivamente não era mentira.

\- Não podemos fazer nada.

Neguei com a cabeça. A garota estava começando a me botar para baixo.

\- Obrigada - disse levantando-se e guardando seus pertences. Sem apresentações, apenas um cumprimento educado, nós nos separamos e eu me senti em uma situação bem menos dolorosa do que a dela, de repente.

Decidi sair daquela situação estúpida e circular pelo centro mesmo. Acabei ligando para Chino e cheguei atrasado na lanchonete, mesmo assim.

\- Que horror, como você está atrasado! Agora já comemos tudo - Azusa reclamou assim que eu me sentei.

\- É... foi mal - sorri e fui óbvio demais. Chino e Hagita me olharam sérios, querendo saber o que havia acontecido, mas eu só continuei atuando.

\- Nós estávamos imaginando aqui como está sendo o primeiro encontro de verdade daqueles dois. Você acha que já rolou o beijo? - Azusa briu aquele sorriso amplo e empolgado e eu só pude olhar pela janela, desanimado. Estava cansado desse tipo de coisa.

\- Azu. Quando você e o Hagita vão começar a sair? - Chino disse de forma trivial.

Eu me senti vingado. Olhei para ela, um tanto agradecido. Saku estava corado e parecia irritado de ter sido envolvido de repente. Azu, no entanto, demorou segundos a mais do que o normal para reagir, também corando.

\- A-ah! Mas é só ele tomar vergonha na cara e me pedir para sair. Deve estar tímido porque eu sou uma mulher tão incrível, não é? - riu finalmente.

\- Nunca! Taka, por que fez isso comigo? - resmungou ele para Chino, que sorriu discretamente.

Logo vieram me oferecer algo para comer e o assunto finalmente foi dispersado. Estava muito grato por não ter que falar do casal. Tanto que voltei a conversar normalmente até que meu celular vibrou. Já estava escurecendo e o clube de futebol queria me ver. Todos viraram curiosos.

\- É o pessoal do futebol. Estão me chamando para o karaokê.

\- Oh! Parece que alguém tem novos amigos - brincou Azu. Não era novidade que nós tínhamos outros pequenos núcleos de contato.

\- Eu disse que iria e já está ficando meio tarde. Foi mal...

\- Ah, que pena!

\- Pode ir. Eu também sairia daqui se tivesse outra opção - disse Hagita encarando Azusa.

Rimos e fui embora sentindo o olhar pesado de Chino me estava com tanta vontade assim de ir, mas eu precisava voltar a ser a pessoa alegre de antes e estava odiando voltar a ter esses sentimentos de criança em relação meus amigos. Era muito injusto.

Levei tempo o bastante andando para que o céu já estivesse escuro, o ideal para um dia no karaokê e aquele bairro deixava tudo bonito com algumas luzes. Toda a diversão da cidade estava concentrada ali. O meu celular tremeu, era uma mensagem de um dos membros do clube dizendo que eles já estavam lá. Caminhei sem prestar muita atenção, esperançoso de que meu dia melhoraria.

Então eu vi.

Estavam protegidos pela iluminação fraca e escondidos da multidão. O lábio colado ao dela se afastou timidamente. As mãos dele ainda seguravam pelos ombros, provavelmente em uma atitude anterior desajeitada,

Tive certeza de que eram eles, ou talvez tenha sido uma brincadeira da minha mente. Não fazia diferença se eram outro casal atrapalhado, mas pude imaginar além daquela cena, repetidas vezes na minha cabeça e, inevitavelmente, a imagem de Naho mais velha que carregava um filho meu. Senti a garganta seca e uma fisgada no peito. Dobrei a esquina e chequei inutilmente o endereço que eu já sabia do karaokê e me vi parado encarando o letreiro.

\- Ah! Senpai - uma voz conhecida me chamou. Um dos jogadores do clube - Chegamos juntos. Vamos nos divertir.

É... vamos.

Eu o segui mecanicamente, com um sorriso que aqueles caras não conseguiam identificar como falso. A sala estava cheia e quando eu entrei, houve comemoração. Algumas garotas da escola estavam por lá também. Sentei-me onde havia espaço nos bancos acolchoados do lado esquerdo. Acabei ao lado de uma menina que usava o cabelo preso no alto da cabeça. Ela falou alguma coisa educada comigo, e me deram algo para beber. Só aceitei e sorri. Os caras do clube a apresentaram: Amemori Shiori. "Uma traidora", brincaram. Porque era do clube de líderes de torcida e já tinha participado de uma coreografia para um rival em outra escola. Ela sorriu sem jeito. Notei que era bonita. Minhas reações estavam lentas demais, até para isso.

Entre uma música e outra, começava a voltar à normalidade. Focando no presente e nos meus amigos do clube, cheguei a rir de verdade.

\- Ei, Suwa. Você que é amigo do Naruse. Sabe por que ele não veio?

Suspirei. Onde quer que eu fosse Kakeru seria o nome mais comentado? Parte de mim estava feliz por ele ter amigos, mas a outra simplesmente queria uma folga.

\- Ele teve um encontro - comentei, um pouco seco e ouvi os comentários um atrás do outro que pipocaram na sala.

\- Ah... é verdade. A Takamiya, né?

\- Ué, por que não trouxe ela aqui?

\- Verdade, né!?

\- Nossa, ela era tão tímida, nem sei como... - uma da meninas explicou num canto da sala.

Comecei a pensar no motivo pelo qual eu levei o Kakeru para o time. Pensei nas cartas e no primeiro dia que saímos juntos, como um grupo. Será que eu não conseguiria mais sair com todos eles? O meu futuro mudaria tanto que eu não conseguiria ser amigo dos outros daqui dez anos? Eu me perguntava como eu me tornaria maduro o bastante como o meu "eu" do futuro gostaria que eu fosse.

\- É sua vez de cantar, Suwa! - gritou um garoto do clube. Aparentemente eu estive viajando durante um tempo. Todos me olharam ansiosos.

\- Eu? Eu não canto... - respondi sem jeito, porque não estava mais de bom humor. Imediatamente a menina, a tal da Amemori, olhou para o próprio colo, decepcionada. A última coisa que eu queria era fazer alguém se sentir péssimo como eu estava. - Não sozinho.

Senti o ar de surpresa da sala e depois as risadas. Disse aquilo no impulso, apenas porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Naho e até sorrir era uma tarefa difícil. Amemori-san levantou-se, bateu a mão na saia e curvou-se de leve

\- Então me deixe acompanhá-lo, senpai - sorriu, os olhos grandes obviamente animados. Dei um sorriso sincero de volta. Não era ruim ser olhado daquela forma.

Foi desse jeito que consegui me afastar de novo dos problemas. Minha mente flutuava entre Naho, preocupações e aquela sala. Não prestei atenção em nada do que estava fazendo, mas aquela distração me fez sentir bem. Podia dispersar sem ninguém perceber, algo que eu era impossível acompanhado de Azusa, Takako e Hagi. Nenhum daqueles amigos do esporte percebia o quanto eu estava sofrendo. Era ótimo.


	4. Preciso ficar sozinho

Depois do karaokê, eu descobri que precisava me afastar um pouco dos meus amigos para esfriar a cabeça. Eu ainda gostava imensamente de todos eles, mas percebi que acabaria explodindo e sendo grosseiro com alguém cedo ou tarde. Para não ferir meus amigos, o afastamento era a solução. Mas não é fácil dar um tempo em seus amigos quando eles convivem com você na mesma escola e no mesmo clube.

No primeiro dia de aula após o encontro, eu precisei tomar decisões importantes.

\- Suwa! Vamos almoçar. Hoje vamos espiar o casal no terraço - Azusa juntou as mãos com um brilho no olhar. Fiz um grande esforço para não revirar os olhos.

\- Azu - repreendeu Hagita, mas ela apenas riu, empolgada.

\- Parece que rolou - disse a garota cobrindo a lateral do rosto com a mão, fazendo fofoca.

Meu estômago foi revirado. Eu não queria saber disso.

\- Azu... - dessa vez, foi Takako quem tentou pará-la.

\- Credo! Todo mundo está tão chato hoje. O que foi? Até parece que ninguém aqui estava empolgado quando viu os dois tocando a mão um do outro hoje de manhã.

"Por favor, pare", eu tive vontade de dizer. Apenas olhei para a mesa ao lado. Desejei sumir daquele lugar. Ainda assim, sorri. Minha cabeça girava.

\- Oi, pessoal - Naho apareceu na porta da sala, com um sorriso sem jeito.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, mocinha? Vai já para o seu almoço romântico! - ordenou Azusa, fingindo empurrá-la para fora.

\- O que aconteceu? Você não deveria estar com o Kakeru? - perguntou Chino.

\- Ah... bem. Sim. Mas é que... eu não sei direito o que fazer agora... - seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho.

Azusa quase pulou em cima dela e Taka foi atrás, afastando-se com ela em um canto. Eu apenas pude observar seu rosto mudando de cor e sua empolgação óbvia quase infantil. Sorri. Era muito bom vê-la tão feliz. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se meu coração estivesse a quilômetros de distância mandando lembranças.

\- É sua change de fugir, Sawa - comentou Hagita, que tinha ficado para trás.

\- Hm? - olhei muito surpreso para ele. Era tão óbvio assim?

\- Você não quer fazer parte disso e não quer dar explicações para ninguém. Pode fugir agora que elas estão ocupadas. Eu só evitaria o terraço.

Ainda naquele momento em que eu estava sendo distante e um amigo péssimo, meus amigos conseguiam me compreender? Ri baixo. Eram mesmo os melhores companheiros que eu teria.

\- Até mais tarde - disse quase sem perceber, com um estranho alívio no peito e "fugi" como sugerido.

No corredor, eu nem tinha certeza onde almoçaria, mas decidi ficar em um banco perto da quadra. Qualquer lugar era melhor do que ouvir a conversa empolgada sobre aquele beijo que agora eu tinha certeza de que tinha acontecido. Naho parecia realmente muito feliz. Será que ela também tinha ficado desse jeito quando eu a beijei em um mundo paralelo?

Fiquei sozinho o tempo inteiro e nem percebi quando já era a hora de voltar. Ninguém me fez perguntas. Só Azusa me chamava de chato algumas vezes e eu tinha certeza de que Taka e Hagi sabiam o que estava rolando. Por sorte, Naho estava ocupada demais com sua felicidade. Ela era boa demais para perceber o cara horrível que eu era e acreditou que eu simplesmente tinha outras coisas para fazer.

À tarde tivemos treino. Eu fui o mais simpático possível com Kakeru e ele agiu como um parceiro do clube.

\- Obrigado - ele me disse ao passar por mim durante o jogo. Atrasei meus movimentos e quando percebi, levei um chapéu.

Kakeru me olhou, confuso. O treinador ralhou comigo. Seguimos o jogo. Quando fizemos uma pausa para a água, tive que consertar o erro.

\- Desculpe. Eu quase me esqueci de perguntar. - Meus olhos o encararam por um tempo. Eu não queria perguntar aquilo de jeito nenhum, mas as palavras escaparam com uma curiosidade maldosa. - Deu tudo certo?

Sim, eu me referia ao beijO. Sim, eu estava arrependido por ter perguntado. Não, eu não queria que tivesse dado certo. Uma parte de mim queria ouvir um milagroso "não" e essa parte, que preservava Naho como minha esposa intocável, estava crescendo dentro de mim. Senti que ele me observou cuidadosamente antes de responder.

\- Sim, muito obrigado - sorriu, daquele jeito esquisito de quem está escondendo alguma coisa. Hoje percebo que ele simplesmente estava tentando não me machucar. Mal sabia ele que era essa atitude que doía mais.

\- Ah! Naruse! - uma voz chamou. Os caras do clube se aproximaram para conversar. - Você perdeu nosso karaokê! Você tinha que ver, Suwa arrasou.

\- Naruse-kun, você precisa participar do próximo encontro, estamos marcado para o fim de semana.

\- É, você tem que apresentar a sua namorada - brincou outro, fazendo-o ficar surpreso e tímido.

\- Sabemos que é a Takamiya-san, mas vamos fingir que é novidade.

Por um instante eu imaginei como seria desagradável ter que vê-los de mãos dadas naquele karaokê. Logo no "meu" espaço. Parte de mim teve raiva e não queria que os dois estivessem ali também.

Eu queria ver Naho se divertindo. Queria vê-la sorrindo e alegre, mas não com ele...

"Não aceite. Já estou abrindo mão de muita coisa por você", foi um pensamento cruel que surgiu na minha cabeça com força e, sem querer, dei um sorriso trincado. A verdade escapou pelo meu rosto antes que eu conseguisse controlar aquele pensamento egoísta. Vi que Kakeru olhava através de mim e me arrependi amargamente de encarar seu rosto. Fitei o chão, envergonhado. Não era assim que eu deveria agir com um amigo...

Por que esses pensamentos começavam a aparecer incontroláveis? Tinha muita vergonha deles.

\- Desculpem. Eu preciso levar mimnha avó ao hospital - respondeu Kakeru, com um sorriso forçado que me fez arregalar os olhos. Era uma óbvia desculpa. Ele sabia o que eu estava sentindo e isso me fez perceber o quanto eu estava me tornando um péssimo amigo.

A culpa me invadiu completamente: eu estava feliz com aquela declaração.

* * *

Depois daquele dia, eu me tornei ainda mais distante. Tive medo de magoar o Kakeru e interferir em sua recuperação. Dizendo que tinha marcado de almoçar com o pessoal do clube, consegui me livrar de mais um almoço. Ganhei olhares estranhos de todos, menos Naho e Azusa. Kakeru sorria.

Às vezes eu sonhava com aquele sorriso complacente dele. Kakeru sabia que eu era um monstro insensível. Eu me sentia um lixo de amigo, mas era sufocante ouvir as mesmas conversas todos os dias. Eu não estava pronto ainda.

Não queria parecer infeliz para Naho. Não queria admitir para eles que não estava conseguindo cumprir com o que a carta queria, agora que não tínhamos mais uma tragédia iminente.

Fiquei sozinho de novo no intervalo.

* * *

Nos treinos seguintes, o grupo insistia para que ele saísse conosco, mas Kakeru apenas sorria e inventava várias desculpas para não ir. Depois lançava um olhar compreensivo para mim e me lançava um sorriso gentil, que assegurava estar tudo bem.

O pior de tudo é que eu me sentia desculpado por aquele sorriso e aquilo me levava a me afastar cada vez mais, como se estivesse certo ao agir assim.

* * *

Aos poucos, Azusa resolveu assumir que eu era simplesmente um chato e reclamava em voz alta minhas ausências. Hagita não se importava mais. Naho começava a ficar preoupada, mas Takako tentava me cobrir e dizia que eu estava realmente empenhado em me tornar um atleta, por isso estreitava laços com o clube. Kakeru apenas sorria gentilmente.

Eu sempre comia no mesmo lugar. Era o melhor momento do dia poder poupá-los dos meus sentimentos mesquinhos. Minha mente aos poucos ficava em paz.

Não esperava ser encontrado, mas depois de dias almoçando sozinho no mesmo lugar, era mais do que natural chamar atenção. Mesmo assim, foi surpresa aquele dia em que eu ouvi uma voz vagamente conhecida atrás de mim.

\- Senpai.

Amemori Shiori estava atrás de mim, acompanhada pelo olhar protetor distante de um grupo de garotas ansiosas.

\- Amemori-san... - arregalei os olhos. Não esperava vê-la por ali. Claro, pensando agora, eu de fato a tinha cumprimentado algumas vezes durante a semana, mas não tinha sido mais importante do que dizer olá para o restante dos meus colegas.

\- Está comendo sozinho... - ela começou, visivelmente sem saber o que dizer. No karaokê, ela tinha mais coragem pois estava acompanhada de muitas pessoas. Até eu fiquei um pouco sem ação.

\- É... - respondi simplesmente, sendo repreendido pela minha consciência em seguida.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu não contei o tempo, pois não estava preocupado. No fundo, só queria ficar sozinho.

\- Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse... ahn... Bem. Eu vi que você ficava bastante sozinho e pensei se de repente não gostaria de companhia.

Se eu soubesse como fiz para mandar uma carta ao passado, eu teria realmente mudado a minha resposta a seguir.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe - sorri. Só não queria causar problemas e nem tinha reparado quais eram as intenções dela até ver seu semblante entristecer absurdamente. Shiori abaixou o rosto, extremamente envergonhada.

\- Certo. Obrigada - sorriu sem graça e saiu correndo de encontro com as amigas, que me olharam feito um monstro.

Eu me senti muito culpado.

* * *

\- DESCOBRIMOS O SEU SEGREDO, SUWA-KUN - berrou Azusa, naquele dia em que decidimos voltar todos juntos da escola.

Eu aceitei porque fazia tempo demais que eu não saía com eles e Naho já começava a me olhar com ar de preocupação e a última coisa que eu queria era fazê-la sentir culpa por namorar quem ama. Aparentemente, foi uma decisão sábia porque todos ali pareciam aliviados, como se tudo fosse voltar ao que era antes.

Até Takako sorriu com aquela frase. Aparentemente eles passaram dias confabulando.

\- Você não quis almoçar com a gente para fazer a Amemori-san ter coragem de falar com você, não é? - comemorou com um sorriso de detetive.

\- Ela decidiu espiar o seu almoço - revelou Hagita rapidamente, satisfeito em estragar a aura de mistério de Azusa.

\- Ei. Que chato você. Não foi só isso, ok?

\- Ela ouviu das garotas da outra classe que Amemori Shiori-san estava interessada em você - Chino terminou de contar, sorrindo.

Tudo aquilo era uma grande novidade para mim, então minha surpresa era verdadeira. Corei um pouco, confuso.

\- Ai, gente, como vocês são estraga-prazeres! Mas já que vocês já estragaram tudo, agora falta você contar para seus queridos amigos: você vai sair com ela?

Parei, surpreso. Todos olhavam para mim. Naho parecia extremamente feliz por uma suposta felicidade minha, seu rosto corado e ansioso. Kakeru sorria gentilmente, aparentemente aliviado por me ver bem. Hagita também parecia contete e confiante de que minha resposta seria positiva. Taka tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Já Azusa era um poço de alegria prestes a explodir com uma afirmativa.

Meus amigos. Todos estavam obviamente preocupados comigo durante esse tempo todo e agora que achavam que eu ficaria feliz saindo com a garota que eu mal conhecia, todos estavam aliviados. Senti que a harmonia do grupo dependia exclusivamente de mim. Era a primeira vez que eu não sentia um clima estranho

Eu não podia dizer simplesmente: "Desculpem, não sinto nada pela Amemori. Quero curtir a minha infelicidade por mais um tempo até uma garota que eu ame tanto quanto Naho apareça na minha vida."

Olhei para baixo. Eu tinha sido tão egoísta esse tempo todo. Eu devia a eles essa pequena alegria de parar de se preocupar comigo. Enchi o peito e coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Mesmo que não sentisse nada pela garota, ela era bonita e aparentemente gostava de mim. Isso realmente me deixava de certa forma feliz e envergonhado. Não era completamente mentira quando eu declarei:

\- Eu vou tentar...

\- AH EU SABIA! Ótimo, porque eu pedi anpan fresquinho para comemorar. Se você falasse que não, seria um desperdício - Azusa bateu palmas e todos caíram na risada.

Amemori Shiori. Mesmo se ela já me odiasse agora por eu tê-la tratado com tanta indiferença, ela era uma prova de que eu precisava começar a olhar em volta. Talvez começar a gostar de alguém pudesse tirar o meu coração daquele lugar escuro.

* * *

off:

Não se preocupem. Não é minha intenção tornar isso uma fanfic Suwa x OC. Eu apenas quis dar um prosseguimento para a vida dele, de uma maneira factível, como poderia ser na vida de qualquer um de nós.


End file.
